Robin Hood vs. Spongebob Squarepants vs. Jonny Test vs. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy
Robin Hood vs. SpongeBob SquarePants vs. Jonny Test vs. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Is a Upcoming DVD, VHS and Blu-Ray will be Released in 9/7/15 It will feature 24 Episodes Episodes Bold '''Means Uncut ''Bold Italics'' Means Movie #DVD 1, Blu-Ray 1. ##Robin HoodFilm{RH}' ##Help Wanted1a{SB} ##Reef Blower1b{SB} ##Tea at the Treedome1c{SB} ##Robin Hood And SpongeBob141-142a{SB,RH} ##Pants Don't Dance142b{SB}(Takes Place after Help Wanted) ##Ed, Edd, Eddy n SpongeBob143a\67a{SB,EEnE} ##The Krusty Chum Bucket143b{SB} ##EdStation67b{EEnE} ##The Eds Are Comings4{EEnE} #DVD 2, Blu-Ray 2 ##'Just One Bite43a' ##'Procrastination37a{SB}' ##The Endless SummerShorts{SB} ##The Ed-Touchables1a{EEnE} ##Nagged to Ed1b{EEnE} ##Gimme Gimme Never Ed34a{EEnE} ##My Fair Ed34b{EEnE} ##'Dawn of the Eds7a{EEnE}' ##Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture ShowFilm{EEnE}'' ##Johnny to the Center of the Earth1a{JT} ##JX11b{JT} ##Johnnyland16a{JT} ##Johnny's Got a Brand New Dad16b{JT} ##101 Johnnies{JT} #VHS 1 ##''Robin HoodFilm{RH}'' ##Help Wanted1a{SB} ##Reef Blower1b{SB} ##Tea at the Treedome1c{SB} ##Robin Hood And SpongeBob141-142a{SB,RH} ##Pants Don't Dance142b{SB}(Takes Place after Help Wanted) ##Ed, Edd, Eddy n SpongeBob143a\67a{SB,EEnE} ##The Krusty Chum Bucket143b{SB} ##EdStation67b{EEnE} #VHS 2 ##The Eds Are Comings4{EEnE} ##'Just One Bite43a' ##'Procrastination37a{SB}' ##The Endless SummerShorts{SB} ##The Ed-Touchables1a{EEnE} ##Nagged to Ed1b{EEnE} ##Gimme Gimme Never Ed34a{EEnE} ##My Fair Ed34b{EEnE} ##'Dawn of the Eds7a{EEnE}' #VHS 3 ##''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture ShowFilm{EEnE}'' ##Johnny to the Center of the Earth1a{JT} ##JX11b{JT} ##Johnnyland16a{JT} ##Johnny's Got a Brand New Dad16b{JT} ##101 Johnnies{JT} Trivia/Goofs *In Ed, Edd, Eddy, 'n' SpongeBob title card music is same as Plankton! in Austrilaia , Middle East and France on all releases, and worldwide on Blu-Ray(Does not have this music on DVD and VHS on international release. It have Band Geeks and Pants Don't Dance music instead.) *In Ed, Edd, Eddy, 'n' SpongeBob the Spiffy Pictures, Little Airplane Productions, Billifords, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, Frederator Incorperated, ''Lyrick Studios, ''Cartoon Network Studios, A.K.A. Cartoons, and Klasky Csupo appeared at the end of the credits with the United Plankton Pictures and Nickelodeon logo on the Blu-Ray Version. Only the United Plankton Pictures and Nick logo appears on DVD and VHS Release. *It Also known as SpongeBob Crossover *In China and Spain This DVD, VHS and Blu-Ray is Banned Because of Copyrighted By Disney, A.K.A. Cartoons, WB, and Teletoon *This VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray contains the uncut "Just One Bite" and "Procrastination". Special Features These can be accessed on Blu-Ray(Disc 2), Bonus DVD and Bonus VHS: *Deleted Scenes *Subtitles *Cast Commertary of Robin Hood, Help Wanted, Ed, Edd, Eddy 'n' SpongeBob, Gimme Gimme Never Ed, and JX1 *How to Make Your own Robin Hood *Robin Hood and My Fair Ed Story Board *Audio Commertary of Tea at the Treedome, The Ed-Touchables, and Johnnyland *Preview of Tom and Jerry II144a and Secret Code Formula144b *Bonus Episodes: Secret Box35a{SB}, Band Geeks35b{SB},Dont Rain on my Ed39a{EEnE}, Once Bitten, Twice Ed39b{EEnE}, and Dawn of the Eds7a{EEnE}(Bonus DVD and VHS) Song From SpongeBob Track Listing CD: # Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight-Tiny Tim # Phony King of England-Linkin Park #Battles-Atlas #Best Day Ever-SpongeBob #Sweet Victory-David Glen Eisley #The Messenger-Linkin Park #Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites-Skrillex #With You, Friends(Long Drive)-Skrillex Viynl: Side One: # Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight-Tiny Tim # Phony King of England-Linkin Park #Battles-Atlas #Best Day Ever-SpongeBob Side Two: #Sweet Victory-David Glen Eisley #The Messenger-Linkin Park #Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites-Skrillex #With You, Friends(Long Drive)-Skrillex Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:Crossovers